Seeds of Destruction
by DarthCrimson1313
Summary: After many years of Samus watching over the galaxy the galaxy has experienced its longest period of uninterrupted peace in a millennium. But things can change. The once hardened huntress has fallen in love. When she discovers she's pregnant her whole life changes. What's more, her son will hold the future of the galaxy in his hands. Where will young James lead us?


"Well..." Samus murmured to herself. "That's a rap"

The Space Pirate she had shot fell to the ground, a smoking hole deep in its chest. The battle field she had decimated was filled with craters, scorched patches of dirt, and the bodies of any Pirates foolish enough to dare stand in The Huntress's path. She turned from the gruesome scene and walked back in the direction of her ship. She had a long walk ahead and she was dreading it. Silence allowed the memories to creep back into her mind. Memories of her parents, of The Baby, of fallen comrades, of lost friends. Samus Aran had a history of pain and loss. Combat was her outlet. It kept her sane. It pushed the memories into a corner. She did her best to keep herself occupied so as to avoid unnecessary contact with her past.

_I wouldn't mind these long walks so much if only I had something to think about that didn't involve someone I cared about dieing. Or that isn't too distracting... _She thought to herself.

This thought of course accomplished the exact opposite of her desires and brought back some of her most cherished but most painful memories. Adam. Just his name was enough to make her breathing catch and her eyes tear up. She hated that she had been too week to save him. She forced herself to stop thinking in that direction as her armor began to flicker and shimmer. She used to have a lid on her emotions but lately they had been playing with her. Like they'd gotten tired of being locked in a box and had escaped to reap their revenge. Suddenly a warning message appeared on her suit's HUD.

"WARNING! FOREIGN BIOLOGICAL MATERIAL DETECTED!"

"Details," Samus commanded.

"Foreign biological material detected in lower abdominal area," the suit replied.

"Biological structure," Samus again gave an order.

"Biological structure is a complex cellular structure containing a combination of human and chozo DNA," came the computer's report.

Samus was confused. She couldn't understand why cells with her genetic structure weren't her cells. Then she gasped.

"No!" She whispered. "It can't be. That was months ago. And I was careful. Very careful."

"Computer," she said in a louder clearer voice. "Scan for abnormal hormone levels."

At this point she had stopped walking and was standing in a clearing in the middle of a jungle. She watched the scan results intently.

"Abnormal hormone levels detected," the computer responded a moment later.

"Shit!" Samus exclaimed. "There's no way! Computer. Am I pregnant?"

The bio-systems in the huntress's suit scanned her one final time before responding.

"Your biological readings indicate a ninety-nine percent chance of pregnancy," The computer responded.

After that Samus didn't hear anything. She was lost in her memories.

It was a totally new experience for her. She had spent her whole life after losing her parents with little or no human contact. She didn't understand how she fell for him, but she did. Until that point her body was her own, but now... she had shared it with another. Corporal Owen Taylor. For the first time in her life since the loss of her parents she touched another human and received pleasure instead of pain.

She didn't move the rest of the night. She didn't want to. That morning Owen kissed her and pulled her close again. Samus made no move to stop him, only smiling at him and enjoying what followed. She was different after that. It used to be that the periods of time without her armor were a chore and she returned to using it as soon as she could. Now she instead looked forward to her moments of vulnerability with her lover and was saddened when she put her armor back on.

Samus actually loved Owen. He was tall, taller than her which was rare. He had black hair and green eyes with a strong face to hold it all. But that wasn't why she loved him. It was the way he looked at her. Like she was the only thing in the universe. He made her feel warm and loved.

Samus momentarily considered thinking of Owen on these long walks before her armor started to flicker again and she was reminded why she hadn't up to this point. Pain she could deal with, but pleasure? She didn't know what to do with that. She was brought back to reality with the sound of her proximity detector showing signs of hostile activity. She sprang into action just in time to dodge a plasma burst aimed for her head but she was still distracted with her other problem. She danced and weaved through the new horde of Space Pirates as she fired her arm canon continuously. Despite her incredible lethality she barely saw any of it. She was still thinking about how impossible it was that she could be pregnant. The last time she had seen Owen was almost six months ago and her suit was saying she had been pregnant only two months. She would know more once she got back to her ship.

With that realization, instead of playing with the pirates like she normally would, she rolled into her morph-ball and moved to the center of their ranks. A single power bomb was all it took. A few seconds later all that was left of her Pirate playmates was dust and ash, plus one large crater. She unfolded into her standing form and began running in the direction of her ship.

Twelve Months Later.

A quiet beeping woke Samus from her nap on her ship. She turned off the alarm and groaned at her nauseated self. After returning to her ship twelve months prior, an in depth medical scan revealed that her baby was growing at an abnormally slow rate but was starting to grow faster. By her calculations that put the birth at two and a half years after conception. She still had a year left and she could barely tell she was pregnant except that she was nauseated regularly and was occasionally dizzy. It had made work significantly more difficult and Owen had insisted that she stay out of the field, but she had snuck out a few times to take some, "simple," missions. She was now on her way back from one of said missions and she knew Owen would be pissed if he found out, but this one was worth it. The pay was good and they had really needed her for this one.

After a few more minutes of flight she arrived at Norion Marine Base. She sent in her landing codes and descended to the surface. She hadn't told Owen that she was leaving and he wasn't supposed to get back from deployment for another day, but she had a feeling that he had some friends keeping tabs on her. If that was the case it didn't matter how quiet she was, Owen would know anyway. She exited her ship and began walking towards the base living quarters. She opened the door to Owen's quarters and as soon as the doors closed behind her she released her concentration and her armor faded away. She approached the bed and started to lay down. She was literally asleep before her head hit the pillow. She didn't wake up until Owen returned. She awoke to him whispering in her hear ear.

"You left again," he said.

"Mhm," Samus responded without opening her eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whined.

"My life," she groaned.

"Your life isn't the only one you're responsible for now," he reminded her.

Samus groaned. She was hungry but felt that if she ate anything, she would throw up. Owen slid into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Immediately her body responded. She kissed him and he pulled her closer. With a mental command her zero-suit melted away and Owen froze.

"Now?" he asked carefully.

"I haven't seen you in a month," Samus answered then looked at her husband pleadingly.

"No complaints here," he said with a smile.

Samus didn't feel sick the rest of the day.

Twelve Months Later

Labor wasn't the most painful thing that Samus had ever experienced thanks to Owen. His hands were always wherever she wanted them. She made sure that there would be no reason for her lover to hesitate to give her what she wanted and as such she was having a natural birth in a pool of water with no one but him to keep her company. There were actually times when she was enjoying the contractions, though they were few. Despite that, there was always pleasure amidst the pain as long as Owen kept doing what he was doing.

It had only been about two hours when Owen gleefully announced that he could see the head appearing. In another thirty minutes it was over and Owen gently placed the baby boy in his mother's arms. She had decided on a name months before. She didn't know where she got it from.

"James," she said, and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
